


Homecoming

by Lunaerys13



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaerys13/pseuds/Lunaerys13
Summary: Renalei Amariyo's visit to the Archers' Guild takes a turn when she learns that Leih, her first friend since arriving in Gridania, wishes to leave. Convincing her to stay will prove to be quite the challenge, but Renalei won't give up.
Relationships: Leih Aliapoh/Warrior of LIght
Kudos: 8





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic about my main WoL, Renalei. I'm still getting a feel for how to write her, but I hope you enjoy!

It had been a while since Renalei had been in Gridania. And like always, when she returned, after getting a room at the Carline Canopy, she headed for the Archer’s Guild. She always looked forward to seeing her friends at the Guild. Being able to show Luciane the progress she made while away always left her feeling proud and accomplished. And of course, there was _finally_ getting to see Leih Aliapoh again.

But as soon as she stepped into the training hall, Renalei could sense that something was… _off_ . There was tension in the air. It was true that the Guild had been a bit tense after the poacher investigation at Buscarron’s Scar. But that had been a _month_ ago.

Normally, Renalei always greeted Leih first. Her fellow Miqo’te had been her first friend here in Gridania. And well… the woman held a special place in her heart. But as Renalei walked further into the room, she spied Leih at her usual spot. Except she was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed, looking down at the floor like she was deep in thought.

That was… suspicious. 

Renalei decided to go right to Luciane instead. 

As usual, the Elezen woman was watching other guild members train and giving instruction when necessary. Renalei headed up the wooden ramp that led to the platform upon which the archers stood to practice. As soon as the Guildmaster spotted her approach, she gave a toothy grin and waved. 

“Ah, Renalei,” she greeted,” I had hoped you would come. You may be able to help. I am concerned about Leih and Silvairre.” 

Renalei’s grin immediately faded into a frown. “What’s the matter?”

To be fair, there was usually _something_ bothering Silvairre. As talented as he was, he was so rude to everyone else. But Leih? This was not like her. 

Luciane winced. “They show signs of losing perspective, and… Well, mayhap it is best you see for yourself. I cannot help but feel that both would benefit from your counsel.” She paused. “Consider this a personal request, Renalei.” 

She nodded. “Of course, Luciane. I’ll see what I can do.” 

The Guildmaster seemed relieved. “Thank you. Come see me when you have spoken with both of them.”

Renalei nodded again, and then headed to where Silvairre always lurked in the back. Whether he didn’t want to be noticed or didn’t want to be bothered, Renalei wasn’t sure. But it was a very _Silvairre_ thing to do, distancing himself from other people. As much as she respected him as an archer, she really did not appreciate his attitude. He always insulted and belittled everyone around him. And that was why she chose to speak to the Elezen first. She just wanted to get it over with.

“A moment, Silvairre?” Renalei asked.

He looked up from his brooding. “Hm? Oh, _gods_ …” He narrowed his eyes. “Did Luciane send you to pester me? This is hardly her concern, and it is most definitely _not_ yours.”

She bristled, her tail stiffening. “Well, I definitely wouldn’t be here listening to _this_ if _she_ wasn’t worried about you. Just _what_ is going on?”

The Elezen scowled. “If you must know, I have decided to leave the Guild.” 

Her eyes widened in shock. Hells, that was the last thing she expected to hear. “Leave the Guild? Are you _serious_?”

“I mean to track down Pawah Mujuuk and finish what we started,” he continued, scarcely acknowledging her words. “The Gods’ Quiver and the Wood Wailers seem content to ignore our warnings, but I will not let her escape again.”

“Are you crazy?” Renalei demanded. “She bested us once, and we were _together_ . She almost _killed_ Leih. What makes you think you can do this on your own?”

Again, in a most Silvairre fashion, he continued to ignore her incredulation. “I already made that mistake once, and it cost me my place in the Gods’ Quiver.”

“What are you-” She cut herself off, eyes widening. “Oh.”

“Aye, the foolish young sentry of whom I once spoke—he was me.” Silvairre sighed, closing his eyes. “We had her, Renalei. There was no escape. But then she began to wail about a wounded comrade, one who would surely die without her help… She looked me straight in the eye and _begged_ …”

For once, Renalei remained quiet. Silvairre was a proud man—of himself and his people. The fact that he was admitting that he made a mistake… This was no trifling matter. He blamed himself for what happened. He saw himself as the source of the problem. Perhaps… perhaps he even considered himself the reason that Leih almost died. Despite how much he disliked the Miqo’te, he couldn’t be _that_ heartless, now could he?

Silvairre closed his eyes again. “And I blinked. I failed to see through the most elementary ruse. I failed Gridania and the Gods’ Quiver… and while that can never be forgiven, mayhap I can reclaim a measure of honor by stopping her.” 

Perhaps Silvairre wasn’t so bad after all-

“...But a wanderer like you would not understand what it means to betray your people.”

-never mind. 

Renalei scowled. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Never mind that she’d lived in the Shroud since she was twelve. “But do you really think leaving right now is a good idea?” 

“Worry not—I do not intend to leave just yet,” he informed her. “I will continue to gather information until I am certain of Mujuuk’s whereabouts. Make no mistake, though—it is only a matter of time.”

“Fine,” she said, shaking her head. She _tried_ .“Suit yourself.” _I’m not sure if I’d even miss you._

“Now run along, will you?” he said, waving her off. “Oh, and if you are so concerned about your fellow guildmates, you should attend to that moping Miqo’te. The sight of her shuffling around whilst staring at her feet is bad for morale.”

Gods. _“You’re bad for morale,”_ is what she wanted to say. But Renalei held her tongue. Engaging with Silvairre was just not worth it. His opinions would never change, however wrong they were.

“...Not that it matters to me.” 

Renalei fought the urge to growl. He was so insufferable! She’d been content to just let it go, but he just _had_ to add that he didn’t care about Leih.

“Well, it matters to me,” she snapped. “And I _will_ check up on her. Glad to know you care so much about your _fellow guildmates_ , Silvairre.” 

And without further ado, she turned around and walked away, leaving the Elezen to his ‘planning’ or whatever the hells he called it. She went over to where Leih stood, ‘moping’ as Silvairre liked to put it. Renalei did her best to push aside her anger. Leih was the last person she wanted to take that out on. 

“Hey, Leih,” she greeted, managing a smile.

The Miqo’te jumped, eyes widening in surprise, only to relax when she saw who had approached her. “Oh… it’s you.” She hesitated for a moment, seeming embarrassed. “Tell me, Renalei, do you ever think about home? Do you ever wish you could go back?”

That was… sudden. _Home_. 

What was even home to her? She’d been born in Ul’dah, her mother one of the street performers who danced for coin. Despite her love of dance and genuine talent, they had still been poor. Renalei had all been a street urchin, sneaking around and stealing food to provide for her family. She’d been bullied and beaten by the other children, too small to defend herself. And what could her mother do about it? Nothing. She was just a lowly dancer. It wasn’t until that vile scumbag of a merchant took notice of her mother that anything changed.

They went from living in squalor to living in excess. The Hyur merchant—she _refused_ to even think that whoreson’s name—had been incredibly rich and successful. He gave them whatever they wanted. Well, more like he gave her mother whatever she and in turn had to take care of the little brat he couldn’t get rid of. 

Unfortunately, the merchant was also married. His wife and son treated the two Miqo’te horribly. In fact, his son was just as awful of a bully as the kids in Ul’dah, if not _worse_ . He’d hit her, yank on her ears and tail, doing everything in his power to torment her. He tried to treat her like a pet—like some kind of _animal_ he could put on a leash and order around. Hells, the actual pets got treated better than she did. And the one time she had fought back, biting the little bastard who hit her, she’d nearly been thrown out into the street. Her mother had to plead and beg for Renalei to stay.

But life with that family hadn’t been constant hell. The merchant had a business partner, a Hyur man named Baldric Marchand. Whenever Baldric was visiting, the household was peaceful and nonviolent. The merchant and his family went out of their way to keep up appearances. Despite that, Baldric could see through his friend’s lies and knew how much of a degenerate he was. Nevertheless, he was always kind to Renalei and her mother. He even tried to talk her mother into leaving, but she was too afraid. 

Eventually, the situation came to a head. After three years of living there, her mother serving as the merchant’s personal dancer and courtesan, the wife had had enough. Instead of confronting her unfaithful husband, she hired an assassin to do away with Renalei and her mother. Somehow, Baldric found out about the plan and intervened. The assassination attempt failed and the entire family was arrested. Baldric had done some investigating and had discovered that his business partner had gone behind his back and had been dealing with illegal wares and selling _people_. There was even proof that the merchant had been planning on selling Renalei to get her out of the picture. A huge profit could be made by selling a young Miqo’te girl. 

But with the merchant family arrested, Renalei and her mother had nowhere to go. Baldric, who completely took over the business, gave her mother a job and helped them find safe housing. He kept looking out for them for the next year. And during that year, he and her mother fell in love. They married and decided to relocate, to get away from all of the bad memories. Moving to the Black Shroud had been a great undertaking. But going from the harsh sunlight of Thanalan to the temperate forest of the Shroud was a wonderful respite. Being an outsider was difficult, but Renalei quickly grew to love her new home.

Yes, Gridania and the Black Shroud had become more of a home to her than her own homeland. But Renalei hesitated. She wasn’t sure if that was what Leih wanted to hear.

She didn’t want her truthful answer to upset her friend. Upsetting Leih even further was the _last_ thing she wanted to do. Leih meant a lot to her—more than she probably meant to Leih. As embarrassing as it was to admit, Renalei had developed a crush on the woman not long after they first met. Her feelings only solidified after they started hanging out more after Leih taught her for a day. 

Leih looked away. “Mine was just another poor village in the Twelveswood,” she continued, having realized Renalei wasn’t going to respond. “The fields were more stone than soil, and merchants hardly ever bothered to visit. We didn’t have a lot… but we didn’t need it.” 

Poverty was definitely something Renalei understood. Hunger gnawing on your belly, wrapping your feet after walking barefoot all day, stiffness from having nowhere nice to sleep… It was such a vicious cycle. 

“And then the Calamity came.” Leih’s hands clenched into fists, her body tensing. “I remember running, and the screams… It was so _loud_ , Renalei… so unbearably loud… And then I was here, in a strange city, surrounded by more people than I’d ever seen, and I didn’t know any of them.” 

_The Calamity…_ Renalei had only been sixteen when it happened. Honestly, her memory of the ordeal was hazy… but did she really want to remember? Maybe her mind made her forget, but the aftermath was very real. Baldric’s business was left in shambles. It took five years to build it back up again. And after that, her mother and stepfather decided to return to Ul’dah, as it was a cultural and business center. They were lucky to be deemed important enough to receive airship passes, since air traffic was very limited these days. Renalei had chosen to remain the Shroud and set off on her own journey as an adventurer. 

“But I knew how to hunt.” She looked back up. “I was always good at hunting, Renalei, and the Guild gave me a place to get better.” 

Renalei managed a small smile. “That’s good, right?” 

“At least I thought I had gotten better.” Leih glanced down at her feet. “She… Pawah Mujuuk… she was so much more…”

Renalei wanted to reach out. She wanted to take Leih’s hand and reassure her that it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter if Pawah Mujuuk was better. Someday, they would surpass her. It would be okay, because they had each other. The Guild was so much more than a band of poachers—of _criminals_. They were a family here. There was no denying that, right down to Silvairre being an annoying older brother. 

But… she couldn’t. Renalei was a fearless adventurer, but when it came to matters of the heart, she balked. 

“I’ve been thinking, Renalei, that maybe this is a sign,” Leih continued, looking back up. “Maybe Silvairre is right, and this guild—this city—is no place for an outsider like me.”

Renalei’s stomach clenched. A horrible sense of dread crept upon her. There was no way-

“And so I’ve decided to leave.” She gave a sad smile. “I’m glad to have known you, Renalei, even if it was only for a short while.”

Shock. Pure and utter shock. Renalei had never even _considered_ the prospect of Leih… _leaving_ . Her first friend in her new home… leaving. Leih had been one of the few people to welcome her with open arms. They had both been outsiders and bonded over that. The woman she cared for, perhaps more than she should, was going to just… _leave_. And she would never see her again. Just like that.

But Renalei was so… so _hurt_ by this that all she could say was, “I… I see.”

“Forgive me if this is too selfish a request,” Leih said, “but before I go, I would like to meet with you one last time.”

Oh.

“Alone, in the South Shroud,” she added. “These… Gridanians would not understand.”

_Oh._

Renalei’s cheeks flushed. She wasn’t sure what exactly Leih meant by that, but… perhaps it was a good sign. Maybe her panicking was for no reason. Meeting alone in the woods… All right, she was being a little _too_ hopeful here. Leih probably just wanted to say goodbye without the pressure of the Guild around them. As… friends instead of guildmates, perhaps. Renalei could not blame her for that.

So she gave a nod. “Of course. I’ll meet you there.”

A wave of relief seemed to rush over Leih. “Thanks Renalei. I’ll see you there.”

She nodded again. But then… she needed to report to Luciane and then leave. She needed some air. She needed to process this.

She needed to figure out how to convince Leih to stay. 

~ * ~ * ~

After running some errands to pass the time, Renalei returned to the Carline Canopy for dinner. She sat at her usual table, nursing a goblet of watered down wine. Her appetite was nonexistent but she forced herself to pick at the food she ordered. Normally, she chowed through the cooking here. But right now, the Miqo’te couldn’t get the current situation out of her head. 

“Are you feeling all right, my dear?”

Renalei all but jumped, looking up to see none other than Mother Miounne. She immediately relaxed. The head of the Gridanian Adventurer’s Guild was always a welcome sight. Still, it was a bit embarrassing that Miounne had noticed her out of character behavior. 

“Oh, Mother Miounne. Hey.” She couldn’t help but give a sheepish smile. “I’m fine, I just… have a lot on my mind tonight, I guess.” 

Miounne frowned thoughtfully. “Would you like to talk about it? I certainly can lend an ear to whatever troubles you.” 

Well… she supposed it wouldn’t hurt. Mother Miounne might even have some advice on how to deal with this… problem. 

“Sure,” she said, gesturing for the Elezen to take a seat. “It’s just…” She let out a sigh. “Someone who is… really important to me is leaving tonight.”

“Oh?” Miounne raised an eyebrow. 

Renalei felt her cheeks burn. “Do you remember how you suggested I go to the Archer’s Guild?” Miounne nodded. “Well, it’s… one of my friends from there. Leih. She was my first friend here—besides you, of course. She’s a Miqo’te like me, so I felt… less like an outsider around her. We got pretty close—or at least, that’s what I believed. Around her, I feel… at peace. She… means a lot to me. And now she… wants to _leave_.”

“I see…” Mother Miounne leaned forward, propping her arms up on the table. “So you are upset that your friend Leih, who has gained your affections, is leaving the city. And that you will never be able to see her again.”

Renalei nodded. “Yeah, pretty much…”

“Have you told her how you feel?”

Her entire body may as well have been thrown into the seventh hell. “N-No, I…” 

It was ridiculous, really. Renalei was no stranger to romance. She’d been in relationships before. But for some reason, these feelings she had for Leih were different. Suddenly, she couldn’t express how she felt. What once had been as simple as, “Yeah, I like you,” had become nearly impossible. Perhaps she was afraid of rejection. After all, she couldn’t really tell if Leih could possibly feel the same. For the first time in her life, Renalei believed it was better to be quiet. 

“I can’t,” she sighed. “What if she doesn’t feel the same? What if I push her away even more? What if I tell her and make her want to leave _more?_ ”

Mother Miounne sighed. “Renalei, she is your friend, yes? If she truly values your friendship, telling her how you feel will not change a thing.” 

That… was a fair point. Renalei bit her bottom lip. “Do you think… when I meet with her in the Shroud, later tonight… I should tell her how I feel?”

Miounne smiled softly. “If that is what you believe you should do.”

Well… it was certainly worth a shot. What else did she have to lose? Leih would be gone forever if she didn’t try. Leih could be gone forever if she tried. But… she would definitely lose her friend forever if she stayed silent. 

Renalei nodded. “I think I will. Thanks for talking with me, Mother Miounne.”

“Of course, my dear,” she said, still smiling gently. “It is what I am here for, yes? You can always turn to me for advice, whether as an adventurer or as a friend.”

~ * ~ * ~

It was time.

Renalei had hiked out to the South Shroud. Normally, walking through the Twelveswood was enjoyable. But the Miqo’te was far too stressed to consider it a leisure stroll. As she’d traveled, she went over possible scenarios in her head. She tried to come up with the best way to tell Leih how she felt. The more she thought about it, the more nervous she became. Could she really do this? Of _course_ she could. She was an adventurer. If she could face terrifying monsters, she could do this. It would be fine. _Totally_ fine. 

But now that she reached the spot they agreed to meet, she found herself even more on edge. She paced back and forth, waiting impatiently for her friend to arrive. She was so focused on her thoughts that when she turned around and saw two poachers approaching, she jumped in surprise. What the-

“No! Don’t hurt her!”

Out of nowhere, Leih appeared, rushing to stand in front of her. Eyes wide with shock, Renalei backed up a bit. She was completely caught off guard. Why were poachers here where Leih had asked to meet up? What the hells was going on? Any notion of confessing her feelings just flew out the window. 

“And there I was, thinkin’ ye mightn’t accept my kind invitation!”

Renalei froze. She knew that voice. 

Pawah Mujuuk walked into view, sauntering by the poachers who were with her without a doubt. A beautiful but menacing Miqo’te woman she was, a Keeper of the Moon, just like Renalei and Leih. Renalei found herself angry, her blood beginning to boil, but she didn’t dare reach for her bow. They’d both be good as dead as soon as she moved. But Pawah’s cold gaze landed on the shorter Miqo’te, scrutinizing her without any sign of emotion.

“I don’t recall invitin’ her, though… ‘Tis _rude_ to presume, missy, an’ I do so hate rudeness…” 

Leih immediately turned towards the older woman. “Wait! It’s not her fault—it’s mine! I invited her. She’s a member of the Archers’ Guild, like me—and she’s not Gridanian!” 

Renalei stiffened. She looked from Leih, over to Pawah Mujuuk. Just what was going on here? She wanted to ask, but she didn’t think now was a very good time to open her mouth. She didn’t want to become target practice. 

“Ahhh… I do begin to recall her face…” Pawah’s icy gaze once again flickered to Renalei. “Aye, knows how to hold a bow, that one. Well, she _is_ a sister. I reckon I might be willin’ to take the both of ye.” 

This time, Renalei did open her mouth, ready to demand what the hells was going on, but Leih spoke. 

“No, no—it’s not like that,” she said, shaking her head. “I just… I wanted to say goodbye.” 

Once again, Renalei found herself hesitating. Leih’s voice sounded so… _sad_ . So… _reluctant_. Like she truly did not want to say goodbye. Yet here they were, two friends and guildmates, about to part ways forever. Because for some insane reason, Leih had decided to join Pawah Mujuuk and her poachers. 

“Renalei, ever since I met Pawah, I’ve been at a loss,” Leih said, as she looked back at her. “But I realize now that my place is not at the Guild… with the Gridanians.” 

“Leih, don’t _say_ that,” she retorted, shaking her head. She realized her hands had clenched into fists. “You do belong. We love having you.” _I… love having you around._

Leih scowled. “They’ll never accept me. This is where I belong, with _my_ people, carrying on our traditions. Our archery—not Gridania’s.” 

“These are not _our_ people, Leih,” Renalei growled. “What they do to ‘hunt’ is disrespectful to every Miqo’te! You don’t have to join bloody _poachers_ to keep carrying our traditions!”

She glared. “It’s all I have left, Renalei. I’m going with Pawah. I thought you of all people would understand, but I guess I was wrong.” She looked away. “Just promise me you won’t tell Luciane… or Silvairre.” 

“The _hells_ I won’t!” Renalei snapped. “Are you mad?! After everything’s that happened, you’re going with _her?_ After she tried to _kill_ you?!” Her ears flicked back in anger, an ache squeezing her heart. “What about _me_ , Leih? Do I truly mean nothing to you, that it’s so bloody easy to walk out on me? And for what, a life of _poaching_?!”

Leih’s eyes widened in surprise. “Renalei!” 

“Heh! I had a feelin’ she might be harborin’ a few nigglin’ objections.” Pawah Mujuuk smirked. “Worry not, sister…” She pointed right at Renalei. “Put an arrow in her!” 

The other Miqo’te immediately drew their bows, nocking arrows.

Leih raised her hands. “NO!”

Pawah looked over at her. “Ain’t no love lost ‘twixt ye an’ the Guild, is there? Then what’s the problem with featherin’ a bloody ‘venturer? No bugger’ll miss her.” 

“ _I’ll_ miss her, all right?” Leih snapped. “So just… just stop!” 

Wait… Leih would miss her? In a friendly way, or...

Pawah laughed. “Dear me… An’ I had such high hopes for you, Miss Aliapoh…” She scowled. “Waste o’ bloody time! A Keeper what’s lost her nerve’s about as much use to me as a glass bow.”

Renalei did reach for her bow this time. She didn’t care that everyone saw. If a fight was what Pawah Mujuuk wanted, she would get it. 

The infamous poacher sneered. “But there’s no sport in killin’ captured prey.”

“Captured my _ass_ ,” Renalei retorted. “I’ll show you what I’m made of. It’s what you get for trying to take Leih away.” 

“Ack!” Pawah Mujuuk rolled her eyes. “I’d better not see neither o’ ye again, ‘cause if I do, I’ll show ye what happens to prey what’s daft enough to get caught twice.” She turned towards her girls. “Away, sisters! Away!” 

They watched as the poachers went on their way, disappearing into the Twelveswood beyond. Renalei continued to scowl, her blood boiling in her veins. Oh, the _nerve_ of that bitch! She would get hers someday. As annoying as Silvairre’s fixation on catching the poacher was, she now had a personal vendetta against the woman. 

“How do you do it, Renalei?” Leih’s voice caught her attention. “How do you live in this place—with these people?” 

Renalei looked over at where her friend stood. She was only about a yard away, but there was… confusion in her eyes. Sadness. Emotions that were quickly joined by irritation and anger.

“And why do you even bother? What have they ever given you beside scorn?” Leih demanded, her tail jerking upright as her hands clenched into fists. “Well? What do you _see_ in them, Renalei?” She remained quiet for a moment, her silver eyes looking down at the grass. “Even though you joined the Guild after I did, you’ve come so far, so quickly. Maybe you’ve even surpassed me…” She sighed. “I have to know how you’ve done it. I have to know what it is that I’m doing wrong...” 

“Leih-” Renalei began. 

“...And there’s only one way I can think of to find out,” she said, interrupting her. “Meet me at the Bannock.”

“Wait-”

But it was too late. Despite everything, no matter how much there was to say, Leih turned around and hurried off, also disappearing into the woods. Renalei let out a frustrated growl, stomping her foot. Why couldn’t Leih just listen?! If she just slowed down… 

Renalei reached up to run a hand through her hair. No matter how frustrated she felt, she had to meet her friend at the Bannock. This _had_ to be resolved. 

So she set off.

~ * ~ * ~ 

Thanks to the spell Teleport, it didn’t take long for Renalei to reach the Bannock. She received some waves from familiar faces, but she barely acknowledged them. She headed straight for where Leih awaited, arms crossed over her chest. 

“Shall we begin, Renalei?” Leih asked as she stopped before her.

“Yes…?” Renalei asked in confusion. “Begin what-”

“Then defend yourself!” she exclaimed, shifting into a battle stance. “Show me what these people have taught you!”

Renalei barely had a chance to breathe before Leih had drawn an arrow and fired. She dodged out of the way just in time to avoid an arrow to her arm. Another arrow came flying at her and she darted out of the way. Bloody hells, what was Leih _thinking_?! Was she even thinking?! This was insane!

“I said fight me, dammit!” Leih snapped. “Why are you holding back?!”

There was no getting out of this, was there? Hurting Leih was the last thing she wanted to do, but the woman seemed hellbent on proving a point—or having a point proven to her. So Renalei drew an arrow, nocked it, and fired. No words from her. Nothing. She just wanted to get this over with. 

“Is that all you’ve got?!” Leih demanded. “I know you can do better!” 

Irritation flared within as a hunting falcon came swooping in. Renalei scowled and immediately turned her bow to the animal. She had no pleasure in killing a creature that was only doing what it was trained to, but she had no choice. It took a few arrows and it dropped dead. Then she returned her attention to Leih.

It wasn’t much of a fight compared to some of the skirmishes Renalei had been in as an adventurer. It was a volley of arrows, dodging, shots back and forth. But she kept an eye on her friend, watching her every movement. They weren’t trying to kill each other, but an arrow to a limb was painful enough.

“Not bad…” Leih admitted. “But I’m not finished yet!” 

Another hunting falcon came flying in. This time, Renalei let out a frustrated growl. That was so _cheating_! Once again, she turned towards the animal to put the poor thing out of its misery. Within seconds, it fell from the air. And like before, she returned her attention to her friend. 

It felt like this would never end. They were both just… too good.

“For my people… for my family… for me!”

Something about that statement… _infuriated_ Renalei. 

“They’re my people too!” she snapped.

And for the first time in the fight, she didn’t hold back. She aimed an arrow right at Leih’s shoulder, which had been weakened earlier by a couple of grazes by arrows that the Miqo’te managed to dodge. She pulled back the bowstring in a heavy draw and let it fly. The arrow streaked across the training field and impaled her in the shoulder. It pierced right through with such a force it knocked her off balance and she fell with a cry of pain. 

“I… I see now…”

Renalei dropped her bow. She shrugged off her quiver, letting it fall to the ground. She wanted nothing more but to rush over to make sure she hadn’t hurt Leih _too_ badly. But… know Leih, she still had more to say. So she restrained herself, instead walking over to where her friend fell. She reached down to offer a hand. Leih clasped her hand and let her help her stand up. As soon as she was on her feet, Leih swayed, nearly losing her balance again. Renalei quickly grabbed her by the shoulders, steadying her.

Leih winced, still panting from exertion. “It’s… so simple.” 

Renalei remained quiet, letting go of her friend now that she seemed steady. Leih’s gaze flickered to the ground as she continued to regain herself.

“You have opened your eyes, and looked beyond your masters’ faults. You’ve accepted their teachings and take them to heart.” She put her hands on her hips. “Even Silvairre, for all his bigotry, wishes only to preserve his traditions.”

Renalei nodded. As aggravating as it could be, she couldn’t say it better than Leih just did.

Leih sighed, finally looking back up. “I lost sight of everyone else’s struggles, and became obsessed with mine own. I was so afraid to let go of my cherished notion of archery—my _family’s_ notion—and learn another way. I didn’t want to betray them… or dishonor their memory.” 

She could understand that. After all, she first started learning archery the Keeper of the Moon way too. 

“...But I have a family here too—a family that sees the wider world, and is willing to show me how blinkered I have become.” 

This time, Renalei did smile. “Yes, you do.” 

Leih nodded. “As archers, we train our eyes and minds to be unforgiving—to defy any attempt at concealment, and discern the naked truth. It is little wonder then that I have neglected to look inside myself until now.” She winced. “Though unquestionably worthwhile, I have found the experience rather… _excruciating_. Ahem!”

“I would say so, especially considering you still have an arrow sticking out of your shoulder,” Renalei said dryly.

Leih’s cheeks flushed. “Thank you, Renalei. I know now that I belong at the Guild, together with you and Luciane…” She let out an exasperated sigh. “...And yes, even that bloody Wildwood. Gods help me—I think I might actually miss him…” 

Renalei laughed. “Gods, don’t tell him that. But enough about the Guild. Let's get you taken care of. You do have an arrow sticking out of you, y’know.”

“I’m fine-”

“No, you’re not,” Renalei retorted. “Gods, just let me take care of you for once!”

Leih’s eyes widened. “All… All right.” 

She took her hand and immediately led her to the medic tent. The nurse who was currently tending the tent saw who they were, bowed politely, and left. Renalei was relieved. She wanted some privacy. She needed to be open and honest with Leih. She didn’t want to hide her feelings anymore. 

The tent had no other patients at the moment. Empty cots lined the right and left walls. A couple of open crates full of medical supplies sat near the entrance. Renalei made Leih sit down on one of the cots before fetching some first aid supplies from the open crates. After closing the tent flap and returning to her friend, she set the supplies down on the cot.

She eyed the arrow. “This is going to hurt.”

Leih grimaced, squeezing her eyes shut. “Just get it over with.”

Renalei moved to stand behind her and carefully broke off the arrowhead. Leih gasped in pain. Then she returned to stand in front of her friend and carefully slid the arrow out of her shoulder. Blood immediately began to ooze out of the wound, staining her tunic. Renalei grabbed some gauze to press against the injury.

“Better?” she asked.

Leih nodded. “Much better.” 

Renalei hesitated for a moment. “I… need you to take your tunic off. So I can treat the wound properly.” 

Leih blushed. “Very well.”

It took some effort and a little help due to the painful shoulder injury, but together, they managed to get Leih’s armor and tunic off. It was no exaggeration to say that this was embarrassing for both of them, injury or no. Renalei was no stranger to the female body, as she was a woman herself and was only interested in women, but… seeing Leih without a top on flustered her beyond belief. It wasn’t like she was completely bare—she wore a bandeau after all—but _gods_. Leih was usually all covered up. 

But Renalei forced herself not to linger, as much as she would love to soak in Leih’s beauty. She had an injury to tend to. Her face burned, but nonetheless she continued on to treat the wound. It had been a clean shot, as she’d intended. No bones had been broken. No tendons had been severed. She’d known what she’d been doing. It looked like no stitches were needed either, which was a relief. In a few minutes, she had cleaned and sterilized the wound, carefully bandaging it up. Then she tended to the more minor injuries—the cuts and scrapes from being grazed by arrows. After that, she helped Leih put her tunic back on.

She set the leftover supplies aside and sat down next to Leih. The other Miqo’te looked over at her.

“Thank you, Renalei,” Leih said, but then… hesitated. “Is something… bothering you?”

“You never… asked me how I felt.” Renalei looked down at her hands where they rested on her lap, gripping the hem of her tunic. “You were so… _engrossed_ with your own emotions, you never once thought to ask how _I_ feel.”

Leih’s eyes widened. “Forgive me, I… don’t think I understand.”

Renalei growled in exasperation, looking up at her. “Do you think I wanted you to leave? Did you really think I wouldn’t understand how you felt? I’m a Miqo’te too, Keeper of the Moon. I of all people would understand. But instead of talking it out, you had to fight. You had to be so stubborn I had to bloody _hurt_ you to get my point across.”

“Renalei, I…” Leih winced. “I never meant to upset you.” 

“Your eyes are still closed,” Renalei said, ears flicking back with annoyance. “You can’t see what’s right in front of you.”

Leih frowned. “I’m… afraid I don’t understand.”

“Gods! I _like_ you, okay?” Her cheeks burned but she couldn’t back down now. “I like you, Leih. More than a friend. Not as a sister. When you said you were leaving, I… was so afraid. And when I saw you were going to join Pawah Mujuuk, I was so _angry_. I felt betrayed, Leih. You… picked a poacher over me.”

Leih’s eyes widened in shock. Dark pink flushed over her cheeks. “I, um…”

“It’s fine,” Renalei said, standing up. “You don’t have to say anything. I’ve said my piece. I’m… going back to the Guild.”

She just wanted to leave. To go to her room in the inn and cry into her pillow. To remove herself from this embarrassing moment and continue on like nothing happened. She took a step forward.

“Renalei, wait!” Leih grabbed her hand, stopping her.

She glanced back at her. “What?”

“I…” Leih met her mismatched gaze. “I like you too.” 

This time… it was her turn to be shocked. But when it came to good surprises, Renalei had a tendency to act impulsively. So she pulled her hand free, threw her arms around Leih’s neck, and kissed her. Leih froze for a moment, but then relaxed, slipping her arms around Renalei’s waist. Her lips were soft and gentle, her breath sweet. Despite all the times she imagined what it’d be like to kiss Leih, she never thought she’d actually _do_ it.

They broke apart breathless, having forgotten to breathe. But Leih was smiling. Renalei couldn’t help but giggle, giving her a proper hug.

“And you really were going to leave me,” Renalei sighed, giving a pout.

Leih’s face got even redder. “Are you ever going to let that go?”

“Mmmm…” Renalei smiled playfully. “I might forget it if you take me on a date… dinner and a walk through the Shroud would be really nice.” 

“All right then.” Leih gave a small, but embarrassed smile. “A date it is.” 

~ * ~ * ~

Later that evening, Renalei and Leih finally headed back to the Archers’ Guild. Leih returned to her usual spot, while Renalei went to report to the Guildmaster. Luciane immediately smiled upon her approach.

“Welcome home, Renalei,” she greeted. “You need not say a word. One look at Leih’s eyes was enough.”

Oh gods—did that mean she knew that they were together now? It wasn’t like they decided to try to hide it. There was no point. But still, it was… kind of embarrassing. Renalei had no idea what to say.

But Luciane simply continued to smile. “Thank you for returning her to us.”

Renalei managed a smile and nodded. “I would have done it anyway.” 

The Elezen woman nodded in return. “When we focus on a single goal and pursue it with passion and fervor, it becomes easy to lose sight of what else lies before us. With your skill and vision, Renalei, you can help your fellow archers to look beyond themselves and remember their comrades. I hope I can count on your support in the future.” 

This time, Renalei couldn’t help but smile widely. “Of course, Luciane! I am happy to help in any way I can. After all, we’re all family here.”

Luciane smiled. “We are indeed. And let us never lose sight of that truth.”

It had been a wild day, that was for sure. But Renalei would not trade what she had gained for anything else in the world. 


End file.
